Donnie, You Shrunk The Kids
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: It's my brother's fault. His stupid fault. And now, we're about to be exterminated." A story request by Mentoria. Hope ya'll like it!
1. Prologue:Hello, my name is

Hi ya'll!

This is a story request by Mentoria. I hope you like it!

I shall try to update often, but I cannot make promises. otherwise, please enjoy!

Prologue

"Hello, my name is…"

Hi. My name is Ashley Bones. Don't laugh. It's not funny.

I would like everyone to know that my brother is the biggest idiot on the planet. He was crazy enough to WANT to go down and explore the sewers, AND he was crazy enough to WANT to go into a secret entrance we found that lead into a house.

Now, before you call me crazy, I can asure you, that if you talk to anyone, you could eventually conclude that they are crazy. Everyone has a bit of insanity in them. Trust me, I should know.

Anyways, this whole mess is my idiot brother's fault.

'What mess?' you ask.

Well, at the moment, I'm about the size of a flea. So is my brother.

And we're stuck under the streets of New York city… and we're about to be exterminated.

* * *

More will come, i promise!


	2. Here's an Idea

Chapter 1

Here's An Idea…

Charlie Bones crossed his arms stubbornly as Ashley pleaded," Charley, this is stupid! C'mon, can't we do something else? Please?"

Stephen, Charlie's best friend, snapped," Aw, don't be a wimp, Ash. C'mon this will be fun!"

"Yeah, about as fun as having a tooth pulled," she scowled, following her brother into the manhole. She shuddered at the smell," I hate this!"

"Stop complaining, it's too late to turn back." Charlie grouched at her," If you don't want to come, then go back. But you'll miss out."

"_on what? Other people's crap?"_ Ashley thought, but she followed silently. She didn't want to leave her brother and his friend to get into trouble. So she followed them.

At 16 years of age, many people thought her brother was the oldest, by the way he acted. But besides being cool and charismatic, he was also a selfish jerk.

So was Stephen.

As she followed them through the sewers, she wondered dimly what she had gotten herself into.

"DUDES! DONNIE"S TURNED INTO A MAD SCIENTIST! HELP! MADAY! THE WORLD IS COMING TO A-OW!"

Mikey rubbed his head as Raphael whacked him," Can it, bonehead!"

Leo came out of the dojo," Mikey, what the shell are you screaming about?"

"Donnie said he's building a shrink ray!"

Donatello came out of his lab," Mikey, please, calm down. I'm not a mad scientist. I'm perfectly sane… though I may lose it one of these days cause you're starting to drive me crazy!"

Raph grunted," You ain't the only one he's driving crazy…" as Leo looked at Don," What is Mikey screaming about anyways?"

"Well, I had an idea."

"THAT"S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Mikey blurted, ducking the whack Raph aimed at him.

Don just shook his head," There's parts of the sewers I can't reach, not even with machinery… so I though it would be cool if I could build a machine that shrinks my equipment down to size, so I can still control it, but use it to reach those hard-to-get-to places."

Raph just stared at him," Mikey's right, you've lost it. You're THAT bored?"

Don just gave him an irate glare," NO!"

Leo sighed," C'mon, guys, it's time for patrol. Let's go."

Don left his invention behind; making sure it was turned off before he joined the others.

Splinter had left the Lair as well, so for once… it was totally empty.

Thus, when Ashley's brother stumbled upon the secret entrance by mistake, there was no one to defend.

Except Klunk.

"Hiss!" The little kitten hissed and spat at them, yellow eyes glittering.

Charley looked around in amazement," Someone lives here!"

Ashley fidgeted," We shouldn't be here, ya know-"

"Ashley, if you say that one more time, I'm going to knock your stupid teeth out!" Charley threatened.

She bit her lip as she timidly followed into the Lair.

Stephen looked around," Man… this place is so cool!"

"Hey guys! Look! There's a lab down here!" Charley's voice drifted from a room, very excited.

With a frown, Stephen gasped," Let me see!" as he raced into the room.

Knowing she was in for it, Ashley followed, looking over her shoulder. She was so scared…

The cat was following them, hissing. It jumped up onto a table next to a machine. They didn't notice the machine at first, but the cat's tail brushed against it…

A red light went on, as Stephen, Charley and Ashley walked in front of it.

"Hey, what's that-"

ZAP!

A bright light flashed around them….

And suddenly, they were on the ground.

"Whoa!" Stephen yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Ashley stood up, groaing," Ow… feels like I got squashed…"

Her eyes widened and she gulped," Guys? Did everything get bigger?… or did we get smaller?"

* * *

Chickens may not be smart... but they're too smart to do something stupid just because someone calls them chicken. And there's my random word of wisdom for the day!


	3. WARNING: short chapter :

Chapter 2

Shell-shocked

Charley looked around before whirling at Ashely," Did you push a button?"

She squeaked as she jumped back," No! I didn't do anything!"

Stephen growled," You did, didn't you? You're ALWAYS getting us into trouble-"

They all stopped as a loud sound, like thunder, echoed through the rooms, followed by loud voices.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble now! Hide!" Ashley squealed as she looked around, deciding to run under a table, her green eyes bright with fear.

Charley and Stephen followed suit as they both hid behind the leg of the desk, covering their ears slightly as the footsteps of the inhabitants of this place eachoed like thunder.

They could not believe their eyes when they saw a giant, GIANT turtle with a purple bandana WALK into the room and sit at the desk they were hiding under.

Ashley took a step back and suddenly realized that… well, there was a wet spot… on Stephen's jeans.

If she had not been so terrified, she would have laughed hysterically.

Charley hadn't noticed yet," Oh man… look at the size of that thing! We must be in some sort of underground lab or-"

"Or we've gone bonkers." Ashley hissed.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of the chapters so far, I'm having a bit of writer's block, and we've been busy AND my mother does not approve of fanfiction. *sighs*

The next chapters, i'll try to make longer, again, i am extremely sorry, but i'll try harder, i promise!


	4. Mikey Wears Earrings!

Another short chapter, i'm afraid, but i'll try to work harder. unfortunately, i'll be leaving for about three weeks in a few days, but perhaps i can continue to work on the story while i'm gone... but that's extremely iffy at best.

ENJOY! I don't own TMNT! But i own Charley and Stephen and Ashley! read on!

Chapter 3

Mikey wears earrings?

Ashley wanted to scream. She wanted to be hysterical. But Stephen was already fulfilling that job as he squeaked," What do we do? Where do we go? How do we change this?"

"Gee, maybe you should have thought of that before we went into the manhole!" Ashley snapped.

Charly spun around," SHUT UP! Both of you!" as he turned back," Let's see if we can get some communications going…"

The turtle, sitting at the desk, suddenly turned off the computer, and they heard him suddenly snap out loud," You know what? Forget it. I'm going to bed. No studying tonight…."

They heard another voice tease," Aw, did tonight's training wear you out, Donnie? Are you getting soft?"

"NO! I'm just tired." "Donnie" snapped at the turtle in the doorway, who wore an orange mask," Besides, you don't work. You just play video games all day!"

"Hey! It takes a lot of work to be lazy!" The orange masked turtle quipped.

Ashley bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Donatello sighed as he turned the computer off.

Stephen squeaked as he dove behind the leg of the desk as the turtle called Donnie stood up.

Ashley, for some reason, didn't feel all that afraid anymore as she stepped forward cautiously," I don't think he can see us… not without looking really, really close anyways."

"Oh what tipped YOU off?" Charley sneered as he turned to face them.

Stephen whimpered," Y-yeah, what makes you so sure of yourself, Ash? You're just a know-it-all loser… and you're the one who got us into trouble in the first place!"

"WHAT?"

"You _jinxed_ us!"

Ashley rolled her eyes," Look, if we focus on blaming each other for this mess, then we may as well-"

"We're not blaming each other. We're blaming YOU."

Ashley, if she had been frightened at the beginning of thos whole rotten expidation, now felt a hundred times worse, as Charley and Stephen both focused their anger and fear on her…

* * *

Raphael, as he walked out of the bathroom from taking a hot shower, paused as he noticed something," Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Angel come by lately?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

Raphael bent down and picked up a girl's heart-shaped earring," Whose is this?"

Leo took the earring," Dunno… I've never seen April wear earrings like these… and somehow, I think they're too girly for Angel."

Raph snorted," Well, they ain't Mikey's! He don't got ears!"

Leo groaned," Raph-"

* * *

Ashley trailed behind Charley and Stephen timidly. They were giving her the cold shoulder, as they tried to figure out what to do next.

Charley suddenly grumbled," I'm hungry."

"No duh, but how are we gonna getr some food around here?" Stephen murmured.

Ashley felt her own stomach growl as she looked down at the floor. Suddenly, she heard a light thud, and whipped around. She saw the cat who had "greeted" them in the first place, walking by, seeming to be unaware of their presence. The kitty was probably doing the cat-thing and ignoring them.

She suddenly got an idea as the cat started padding around the room, leaping lightly to the top of a table.

Stephen beat her to the punch," Hey! Maybe we can use the cat to get up to the table! At least then, we'd have a chance of getting something to eat, ya know."

Ashley watched as Charley nodded in agreement," Yeah! Great idea Stephen!"

Ashley sighed as she followed them, unable to keep back a grimace," We're all gonna die… and that's all I know."

* * *

Review!


	5. Flee, or Flea?

Chapter 4

Flea or flee?

"Go on, Ashely."

Ashely glared," No. You can't do this! this is like… like…"

"Justice?" Charley smirked.

Ashely hissed," NO! Try 1st degree MURDER."

Charley rolled his eyes as Stephen muttered," You're SUCH a drama queen…"

Ashely yelled," I'M JUST BEING HONEST!"

Charley nodded," Drama Queen. Get your ass moving."

Ashely whimpered slightly as she was shoved out from under the table, towards the cat. The idea was that she would create a diversion, while Stephen and Charley raced to the cat and tied themselves on, so that where ever the cat went, they would go, too.

Ashely stepped slowly and cautiously, as Stephen and Charley watched her from behind the leg of a table. Ashely began to approach the cat, who was lying down. She was approaching his backside when she realized he was asleep. She turned to whisper this to the boys, when she saw their eyes widen with fear. She turned slowly.

The cat was crouched right in front of her, looking at her with big, green, hungry eyes….

8~8~8~8~

Charley whispered to Stephen," Now's our chance! Let's go!"

They both ran, as hard as they could, towards the cat and climbed into it's fur. Stephen quickly tied himself in, and charley did the same.

They both grinned as the cat suddenly stood up and began to pad away. Ashely was probably a goner, but hey, survival of the fittest, right?

8~8~8~8

"Klunk! Din-din!" Mikey hollered as he poured some kitty food for his pet.

The cat came quickly as he heard the food being poured into the bowl and crouched to eat, munching happily as Mikey knelt down next to Klunk, grinning and cooing," Who's my good boy? Who's a good kitty-witty?"

"You're gonna make me barfy-warfy." Raph muttered as he left the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

Mikey began to pet Klunk. And unknown to him, he picked up a parasite on his hand.

8~8~8~8~

Stephen screamed as a huge green hand squashed him against the fur of the cat and pressed to the side, tearing the furry "seat-belt" he had placed around himself. The hand was dragging him along, and he found, to his horror, that he was stuck to some sort of wrist band the turtle was wearing. He found himself suddenly hoisted miles and miles into the air, and clung to the cloth of the wristband for dear life.

Charley yelped," Stephen!" as the turtle began to walk away, leaving Charley alone, tied up in the hair.

Stephen struggled to get a grip as he slowly and painfully crawled up the wristband, finally reaching the top, he tried to climb forward. Mistake.

He grasped at the scaly skin and suddenly heard a whooshing of air. That was the last he remembered before pain enveloped him… and then nothing.

8~8~8~8~

Mikey yelped as he felt something bite his arm and swatted his wrist.

He screamed when he saw blood," FLEAS! Dudes, we have a flea infestation! They attacked me! AHHHH!"

Donatello looked at Mikey, irate," Mikey, what is it this time?"

Mikey pointed to his wrist and Don observed the small speck of blood," um… Mikey, fleas need a LOT more then just a smack. You literally have to tear them apart to kill them." _It was probably a tick... i'll need to get some sort of spray or a fogger..._

"Oh… and fleas also don't wear tiny sketchers shoes." Mikey observed, looking puzzled at his wrist.

Don looked heavenward as he went about his business, determined to NOT listen to anything else that his silly brother had to say…

* * *

Hey! i updated! Ok, guys, this will be the next story i finish. Everything else will be put on hold until i finish this fiction. I hope ya'll enjoyed it...

Review~ pweese!


	6. SOS in Pizza Sauce

Here it is, as promised... although, i guess i did kinda push the "at least within the week thing"... Enjoy!

Chapter 5

S.O.S in Pizza Sauce

Charley was stunned when he heard the exclamation about fleas… that was so…

He couldn't even find a word for it. But he finally shook it off when Klunk leapt onto the kitchen counter. The smell of pizza drifted into Charley's senses and his stomach growled, reminding him of the reason he had hitched a ride via kitty in the first place.

Quickly untying himself, he slid off, carefully, making it to the kitchen countertop and, he narrowly avoided getting stepped on by Klunk and hid under the toaster. He sat there for a moment, unwilling to process the fact that he was, indeed, completely alone. Ashely was gone, and Stephen was gone.

Charley growled under his breath," Well, there's NO way in hell I'm going to end up like them. I'll get out of this."

He then proceeded to locate the pizza, which was a few hundred meters from the toaster. Looking around quickly, he raced ahead, unseen by the Lair's occupants as he made it to the platter where the leftover pizza lounged.

Quickly, he tore a few pieces of the massive meal away and sprinted back to the toaster.

8~8~8~8~8

"DONNIE!" Raph bellowed.

Don groaned quietly as he stood up and went to see what was wrong now. He had been looking around for signs that maybe they had a tick infestation… maybe this was another indication…

"What is it, Raphael?"

"LOOK."

Don looked. There appeared to be signs that a rodent or insect of some sort had taken a fancy to their left-over pizza and had decided to nibble it.

Don sighed and muttered," Ok… that's it. I'm going to the store to buy a couple of foggers. Geez…"

"What the shell is a fogger?" Mikey asked, coming into the kitchen at that moment. Before Don could stop him, Mikey nabbed the piece of pizza with the nibbles on it and bit into it, grinning," Good pizza…"

Raph turned around, to keep himself from exploding into laughter, but a snort did escape as he left the kitchen, unable to believe his good luck… or Mikey's bad luck. Same thing.

Don's mouth hung open just a little before he slowly answered Mikey's original question," A fogger is like a bomb… only with poison instead of explosives."

"Oh… Cool. Why don't we use those as weapons?" Mikey asked with a grin as he gulped down the rest of his pizza.

Don shook his head," I'll be back in a few hours. Tomorrow, we're going to stay over at Leatherhead's, so I can bomb whatever pests are hanging out here."

~8~8~8~8~8~8

Charley's mind was awhirl. He had to get out of here! before the… pest treatment. This was utterly insane. Who the hell was Leatherhead? And…

Charley tried to force himself to think a little more clearly. He had heard one of the reptiles mention training… were they human experiments? Where were the scientists in charge of this operation?

And… How was he going to get out of here alive?

Scowling, Charley decided to try to send out some flares. Pizza sauce and a sheet of plain white paper. He just needed to make the lettering big enough….

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Leonardo shook his head quietly as Donatello explained the "problem". Mikey had been bitten, it seemed, by a tick… and the rats were getting to the uncovered leftovers on the kitchen counter. It was time for another extermination day… the day where Donatello bombed the Lair to rid it of those annoying and sometimes harmful pests.

Leo frowned as he wondered. There had only been two incidents… he paused as he realized that Mikey had been the source of both… or at least, mostly.

What if… What if Mikey was doing this as a practical joke?

Leo groaned quietly when he reached the kitchen counter and saw a message written with pizza sauce….

_Help! My name's Charley and I've been shrunk!_

"MIKEY!"

8~8~8~8~

Charley scowled," Ah that sucks… that just sucks."

The turtle in the blue mask had COMPLETELY misinterpreted the message as a practical joke.

"Now what…" he mused quietly. His eyes widened in horror. It was now getting to him… he probably wouldn't make it back to "normal"… if he lived that long.

Charley ground his teeth and silently came out from under the toaster. He looked around and decided his best bet was to hitch a ride out of this place, and just survive the bombing of the Lair. After? He'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Mikey protested," i didn't write it! Who the shell is Charley? And… does he wear sketchers?"

Raph glared as he muttered," Did someone put extra sugar in that shell-head's cereal this morning?"

Leo rolled his eyes as Don asked," Mikey, seriously, this isn't funny!"

"But I'm telling you, I didn't do it!"

Leo was fixing to began his "responsibility" lecture, when Donatello interrupted," Ok, look, apparently, the whole tick-incident is getting to his brain. I'm planning to bomb the Lair tomorrow, so, after training, I suggest we all head over to Leatherheads."

Raph held up a hand," LH is going to kill Mikey, you realize that, don't you? I mean, if he's gonna be cooped up-"

"Raph, it's just one day. If it really comes to that, we can use that straight-jacket I ordered last month."

Leo nodded," I agree."

Mikey nodded," Yeah, that's… wait, what? WHAT STRAIGHT-JACKET?"

* * *

LOL... Ok, next chapter, within the space of next week, i promise!


	7. Of Stowaways

Eya!

Well, long week... and here's the chapter, as promised! it's kinda short... and i kinda have a feeling there's not much more left.. but we'll see how it goes!

Chapter 6

Of Stowaways

Charley waited, biding his time, as the he watched the humanoid turtles getting ready for that night's "patrol"… whatever that meant. That meant… he actually had no idea.

""I'm going to go over to Leatherhead's for a second, guys," the turtle, whom he figured was Don, yelled as he bent down to grab a tool bag and headed out. The turtle in the blue (Leo) called back in response," Awright, Don, but don't be late for training!"

"Hey, it's me!" Don chuckled as he raced out the door.

Leo grunted under his breath," Exactly…"

Donatello suddenly backtracked into the Lair, looking sheepish," Forgot something…" he put his bag on the countertop.

"_Now's my chance," _thought Charley, as he rushed forward, climbing the folds of the bag that was thrown onto the countertop. Moving quickly and painfully, he found a pocket and slipped into it and found, to his delight, a folded cloth. He nestled into the folds of the bad-smelling cloth and prayed that he wouldn't get squashed.

As Charley waited, he gritted his teeth in sudden anxiety. He heard the big turtle approaching and suddenly, _WHOOSH!_

"OW!" Charlie screamed in pain as he felt himself whacked against the objects of the bag, he didn't want to even THINK about what might have happened if he hadn't been in the protection of the pocket and the cloth.

And then, he was being bashed against the insides of the pocket, as the turtle set off in run.

Charlie bit his lip, but he couldn't keep from shouting or screaming in pain whenever a jolt of pain splashed through his body.

And he didn't know whether it was fortunate or unfortunate that the turtle didn't hear his cries of pain.

Suddenly, something hard hit Charley from behind, in the back of his cranium, and he blacked out immediately, losing all sense of direction.

~8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead glanced up as Donatello knocked gently at the doorway," Leatherhead?"

"Come in my friend. How have you been?"

"Well, besides fighting the contagious effects of Mikey's outbursts of insanity, not too bad. How about you?"

Leatherhead chuckled," I have been well. Is something the matter?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, it seems that certain pests have started to invade our home, so it's time for our annual perimeter bombing."

Leatherhead nodded," And in order to do this, you will need a place to stay, yes?"

"Affirmative. How could you tell?" Don chuckled.

"Eh, lucky guess," Leatherhead chuckled in return as he added," My home is open to you and your family, of course. I have some work to do, in the tunnels, so Michelangelo will have no need to restrain his usual antics."

Donatello sighed with relief," Leatherhead, you're the best. Thanks a bunch… That just means keeping Raph from killing Mikey… but then, that's a daily battle anyways…"

Leatherhead was still chuckling wryly as Donatello left.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Hey.

You thought I was dead, didn't you? Not a chance. The cat… I don't know why, but he didn't eat me. He didn't even step on me.

I have never felt so grateful in my entire life. Dunno, why, it was just a cat… Anywho, so, I heard the turtles talking, I mean… well, who couldn't?

Since I'm so small now, everything's loud. So… yeah, I know about… well, I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I'm pretty sure Charley and Stephen had something to do with it.

The whole "pest" issues, I mean. The best course now, is to get the heck outta here. I don't know how long, or how strong the poison is, but if it can kill insects bigger then me, then I'd better get outta here for a while. But where can I go?

It's a good question. I need to find a way… a SAFE way to hitch a ride. How though…. hmm.

I suppose… well, look. I've already figured out a couple of things. One, if I'm going to remain this size… forever… then I'm going to need a semi-permanent residence. Secondly, Stephen and Charley are just going to use me if I try to find them again… and I'm tired of letting that happen. Maybe it's inhumane, but I'm not going to try to find them. I have to learn to look out for myself, instead of following Stephen and Charley around like I used to.

And third… I just had a thought. The cat is probably not going to stay here. I could hitch a ride with the cat somehow. I suppose this could end badly… very badly for me, but it's better then doing nothing. If there's a God in this universe… please help me. If I die, let it be quick.

8~8~8~8~8

Ashley peered from under the table as she looked around carefully. She had stayed there, listening and observing as her mind worked to process the harsh information.

Somewhere along the lines, she had seen the large mutant rat, returning to the Lair from wherever he had gone. The purple masked turtle, returning from his excursion, headed over to the rat to quietly discuss the plans with him.

Ashley waited as she watched, observing and calculating and listening. She had never thought of herself as being the calculating type… but now that the occasion called for it, she was realizing so many more things then she would have dreamed possible.

The first conclusion she had come to, undeniably, was that she had to get out of the turtle's home. Well, no DUH.

But as to how…

She realized that stowing away with ANY of the turtles was a mistake. The way they all treated their stuff… well, they were a lot like teenage guys, so, go figure.

She had three other options. Ashley could repeat history and stow away on the cat… she could try the escape on foot…

OR she could try to stow with the rat.

Art first, she had shuddered with revulsion at the thought cause frankly… she didn't like rodents. She REALLY didn't like rats… And THIS was most DEFINITELY a rat to end ALL rats…

But what other option did she have? The rat, the more she watched him, seemed the most gentle… in other words, she had a good feeling that she stood a better chance of surviving if she somehow could get into either his bag of belongs or maybe even… hide in his pocket or something?

Ashely felt her heart beating hard as she made her decision.

8~8~8~8~8~

Charley came to... and he groaned in pain as he felt his head. it was sticky with blood. That can't be good... He groaned as he gingerly checked himself out. No broken bones... no sprains... just a lot of bruises. He put his hands to his ears... oh no. That's where the blood was coming from. No wonder it was so quiet...

* * *

Review! please ^_^

And... next chapter... NEXT WEEK!


	8. Rescue Me

People, this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading, and for encouraging me. Thank you so much!

Chapter 7

Rescue Me

Raph grumbled as he packed up the last of his stuff. He had chosen everything that might possibly help him to ignore his hyperactive little brother.

A few violent video games, a few of his favorite movies and most important of all… ear-mufflers.

Unfortunately, he already knew he didn't stand a chance. Mikey would most assuredly break through all his distractions and find SOME WAY to ANNOY HIM!

… how you ask?

Cause it seemed to be Mikey's lot in life to find ways to annoy Raph.

That was all.

"This is going to be a long day…" Raph growled as he heard Mikey whining about the fact that he would be without cable TV for six whole hours and if Donnie was so smart, why did they still have problems with pests?.. upon which somebody smacked Mikey upside the head. Sounded like Donnie did it.

"Ow! I mean it!" Mikey protested as he dumped his bag onto the floor.

Don sighed," Mikey… there's more important things I can be devoting my time to!"

"Oh, you mean like building a freaking' SHRINKING MACHINE! OW!" as Raph smacked him upside the head," Can it, shell-head, and stop whining!"

Splinter, who was gathering his stuff together paused as he heard shouts coming from outside, and he grumbled quietly," Kids," as he left the room to see what was going on.

8~8~8~8~8~

Charley weakly climbed out of the bag of tools, his ears crusted with blood. Not good… SO NOT GOOD.

As he looked around, unable to hear anything, he quickly slid down the cloth to the floor.

"Ugh… I need… I need to get help! Like… seriously!" Charley thought frantically as he looked around. He was still in the same place he had started out in. The lair that was about to get bombed.

In that moment, he really, really wished that he wasn't alone.

8~8~8~8~8~

I was making my way to Splinter's room, when I saw Charley. I couldn't believe I had found him.

"Charley!" I yelled.

He didn't even flinch. I frowned. Why was he ignoring me? Then, i noticed the blood… and the way he was stumbling.

Worry filled me as I ran to him.

I walked in front of him, scaring him, but then, he appeared relieved… and he started talking really loud.

"HEY ASHLEY! BOY AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"Uh… yeah, me too." I told him, feeling a little depressed. Honestly, this wasn't good. for me, I mean.

"Um, ASH, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Charley yelled at me. And then, suddenly, it made sense. He came out of that bag… maybe he was in it when one of the turtles was carrying it… which meant he was probably really messed up.

Great… Just great.

I took his hand and started leading him.

he yanked back," HEY! I give the orders around here!"

I shook my head. No. I'm NOT going to follow his lead, especially if he's gone deaf. If he really wants my help, he's going to have to suck it up and trust me. Otherwise, we're both doomed.

8~8~8~8~8~

"FINE! Go! See if I care!" Charley yelled as he turned back and climbed into Donatello's bag. He had survived in it, and he really didn't want to risk getting left behind. Ashley could stay and get bombed for all he cared.

Ashely sighed as she watched him go. There was nothing she could do. He wouldn't listen… not even if he wanted to.

8~8~8~8~8~

"GAH!" Mikey yelled," Don't scare me like that Raph!"

"All I did was walk in."

"Hey, don't judge. Your face is ugly enough to scare anyone!"

Raph growled as Mikey took off with a laugh.

"YOU! COME BACK HERE!" Raph screamed as he ran after Mikey.

Leo groaned," This is going to be a long day…" as he followed his two brothers.

Splinter looked up as Don called," Go ahead. I have to set the bombs off. It will take a moment."

"Very well, my son."

8~8~8~8~8~

Don had placed all the bombs around the house and now, he started setting them off.

As he raced out of the lair, sealing it up before he left, he failed to notice that his tool bag was still lying in his room.

And by the time he realized it, it was too late to go back into the Lair.

8~8~8~8~8~

"YOU SHELLHEAD! YOU BROKE MY DVD PLAYER!"

Leonardo groaned," Not again!"

Donatello stood up. A grim look on his face. Standing up, he calmly walked into the room, where Raph was desperately trying to catch and pound Mikey.

"RAPH! On THREE!"

"What?" Mikey, momentarily distracted, looked at Don.

And that's when Raph nailed him.

Don and Raph, working together, tied Mikey up.

"There…" Don panted," That ought hold him…"

"Yeah.. for a while." Raph growled.

Mikey yelped," Guys! C'mon! Gimme a break!"

Leo sighed quietly in the other room.

"Why, why, why, why…" he was muttering as he stood up and went to resolve the issue.

Splinter closed his eyes and muttered under his breath," This too, shall pass."

8~8~8~8~8~

Later that evening, when the fumes from the bomb had properly dispersed, Leatherhead once again had his home to himself.

He sighed with relief. As much as he loved his family… sometimes they could be a handful. Especially Michelangelo…

As Leatherhead sat back into his couch, he paused. Something… was different here.

He leaned forward. There, on the table, there was a string. A small string yes… _but it was shaped and fashioned into a tiny message._

_"Thanks"_

"What the … shell?" Leatherhead murmured in incredulousness.

8~8~8~8~8~

Hi. My name is Ashley Bones.

You know, I may never know why everything is the way it is. Why my brother and Stephen died.

They weren't the best people. They didn't care about anyone except themselves. And they certainly never did anything to help me.

But I am sad that they are gone. All I know, is that I'm the only one left.

I've given up trying to explain things. But there's one thing I will not give up on. I will live through this.

Splinter… his words still something in me. "This too shall pass."

It makes so much sense. In a good and bad way.

This place… Leatherhead, the giant humanoid croc, he… Well, I saw him, and I… Despite all, I was scared. At first.

But after hearing him talk to the others… well, the point is, I'm not scared of him any more and I've come to the decision that I'm going to try to send some flares.

I have no idea if I'll succeed, but I AM going to try. And that's all I can do.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave one last review!


End file.
